Dazed of My Youth
by bttf4444
Summary: Due to an experiment gone wrong, Doc and his four teen friends are all de-aged ten years - causing them to lose all memory of the last ten years. As a result, Chris helps out. Chris and Jessica bring the crowd to Disneyland, in 1955! Almanac Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_July 30, 1986  
1:30 PM PDT_

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, and Marty McFly was simply taking a stroll - as he really wished to enjoy the fresh air. His twin, Calvin, decided to join him. In fact, it was likely that Calvin had an even bigger appreciation for the sun. After all, he simply came from a darker world - where he didn't have much opportunity to see the sun.

"I wonder what Doc has up his sleeve, this time," Marty commented, sighing. "He said that he's made another breakthrough. What do you suppose that could be? I mean, I sure can't think of anything - that could possibly be more major than a time machine."

"I have no idea," Calvin replied, shrugging. "For now, though, I was simply thinking of how nice our week at Oak Ridge Lodge was. Even Dave seemed to enjoy himself, and you know how much of a workaholic he can be. Time really seemed to go by so fast."

"I've quite figured something!" Marty exclaimed, as he snapped his fingers. "With Doc and Chris both being here... You know how, essentually, they're the same person. In fact, both certainly have made some progress - as far as inventions go. Do you really think, by 2015, we might become even more advanced... than the first time that..."

"Well, I've never been to 2015," pointed out Calvin. "I was just thinking, though, that maybe Doc could have something to do with... I mean, even the first time around. He actually does have the potential for it, so I think that it very well could be possible."

"I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," Marty replied, somewhat sheepishly. "Now that you've mentioned it... Well, that very well might be possible. I mean, who's to say that it's not. At the very least, he could definitely be influential - as far as..."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," replied Calvin, softly. "I must admit, though, that I really am worried about... Remember that trip that we made, to 2006? Nature sure is something that I... that I care rather deeply about. I mean, I grew up in a world that was full of pollution - and many predicted that Armageddon was around the corner."

"I certainly can see why you'd feel that way," commented Marty, sighing. "You rather do have a zest for life. I suppose, having grown up in that awful world, you can quite appreciate the small things. Things that, well, many of us tend to take for granted."

"Have you ever read Ray Bradbury's All Summer In A Day?" Calvin asked, softly. "In a way, I'm a little like Margot. I can feel the pain that she simply must be going through, when the other kids lock her in the closet. Her one chance to see the sun, and she..."

"It's too bad that there was no time machine," Marty replied, sadly. "I quite remember reading that story, and I just felt so sad. I mean, I was actually crying. I sure wanted those little bastards who locked her into the closet to be severly punished. I really felt bad for poor Margot. Making her miss the sun was a very shitty thing for them to do!"

"Yeah, you can really say that again," Calvin replied, emphatically. "When I was still in that other world, many people sure believed that the earth wouldn't last much longer. If you think pollution is a big problem in _this_ world... Well, in our world, it was..."

"... turned up to eleven, right?" asked Marty. The boys both chuckled. After checking his watch, he added, "Well, Cal, I think we'd better start heading over to Doc's place. Jennifer and Sarah said that they'd meet us there. Y'know, I am curious about the..."

"... the breakthrough," Calvin finished, laughing. "Oh, Marty, listen to us! This sort of reminds us that we're... Well, you know. We keep finishing each other's sentences. A thing that really fascinates me, I must say. At any rate, I really wonder when we'll be able to let Sarah in on... Well, you know. It's really been a little over a month, now."

"Well, we'll have to see how Doc feels about it," Marty reminded his twin. "I know that Jennifer really is close to her, and they even used to go to the same school. That was from before Jenn's family moved to Hill Valley. I see no real reason to not trust her."

"Yeah, she's a very sweet girl," Calvin replied, dreamily. "Well, I guess we should turn around." As the twins did just that, he added, "Y'know, Marty, this has to be the best summer I've ever had. We just got back from a lovely family trip, not too long ago."

Marty smiled, as he thought of how his twin - who, in reality, was his interdimensional counterpart - simply seemed to have an appreciation for even the smallest things. He thought of how much he would take for granted, before Calvin entered his life - even in the new timeline, where his entire family was much happier and more successful.

oooooooooo

"It's so nice that you kids could all make it!" gushed Doc, as Marty and Calvin were at his house. Jennifer and Sarah Parker were also there. "Why don't you all come to my lab? I've sure been busy, the past few months. I was working on this machine, which is supposed to allow one to re-live a little of their past - without changing anything."

Calvin felt nervous, as he wasn't sure of how the machine would affect him. After all, he didn't grow up in this world. If he could live some of his counterpart's life, though - it would be nice. He figured that, even in the original timeline, Marty had a lot of fun.

"Are you actually serious about this, Doc?" Sarah asked, excitedly. "We should maybe re-live a moment from... from when Jenn and I still lived in the same town. There sure are times, y'know, when I miss being a child. I mean, we used to have so much fun."

"Well, Sarah, we can _still_ have fun," pointed out Calvin. "To be honest, Doc, I'm feeling a little uncertain of how I feel about all this. I just didn't have that happy of a childhood. If we do this for only ten minutes, though - then I guess I'd be willing. We should pick a time, though, when I was in a boarding school. That wasn't so bad."

"How about ten years ago," suggested Doc, "on this very day? It'll make things a little easier. Basically, it's supposed to just send us into our younger selves - but you won't be able to change anything. You will be able to touch, smell, and taste everything."

"My summers were mostly spent at boarding schools," explained Calvin, as he thought back to ten years ago. "I suppose I'm simply okay with that, then - as long as I'd have the memories that I have right now. I guess I wouldn't be able to change anything."

"Why don't you all step into this room?" Doc suggested, as he pointed to his left. "It's a machine that operates on memory, not time. Few of us have a clear memory of the past. However, there is a section of our brain - which quite stores every nanosecond of what's occurred in our lives. The machine operates on that section of the brain."

"Whoa, this is heavy," gasped Marty, as Doc and the teens stepped into the room. "I admit that I really feel nervous. However, you're my close friend. Also, I'm excited to re-live a moment of my youth. I really hope that my memories of... Well, you know."

"All right, everyone," Doc announced, as he began to press some buttons. "I'm about to bring us all back to July 30 of 1976. After precisely ten minutes have passed, you'll return to this room. All right, put on these helmets - and then I'll go pull on the lever."

Calvin simply glanced at his twin, and then at the girls. He took in a big sigh, as he put the helmet on. He wasn't exactly looking forward to re-living a moment from the other world. Still, he knew how much the experiment meant to Doc. Also, in theory, it simply sounded like a neat idea. His life from before his father was murdered wasn't all bad.

"All right, everyone, brace yourselves!" Doc called out, as he reached for the lever. It really made Calvin feel nervous, as Doc began pulling the lever down. At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, Calvin saw that everyone - including himself - was shrinking.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he glanced around. "You all reverted back to becoming younger children." Running his hand over his face, he added, "How come I feel older, if you all..." Just then, he gasped, "Of course! It was the rejuvenation overhaul!"

"This really is weird," Jennifer commented, looking around. "I can't believe it. My voice sounds so... I can't believe that I sound so young." Turning to her cousin, she added, "Oh, Sarah, you look the very same way you did - when you..." To Doc, she asked, "I gather that this wasn't what you were expecting? This is just a very strange feeling."

"I don't understand what happened here," replied Doc, shaking his head. "This isn't at all what I expected. It's very true that I designed the machine to temporarily make us younger, but... Well, this certainly wasn't what I expected. This all came out wrong."

"Hey, this really isn't all bad," Calvin replied, as he thought of an idea. "I mean, this is the chance that I've always hoped for. Marty and I can go home, and we can live the life of young children. I think this is totally awesome! I get to become a kid, again!"

"That is entirely out of the question, Cal," protested Doc, shaking his head. "You must not let anyone see you in this condition. I'm afraid that you just have no choice but to stay here, while I try to figure out just what exactly went wrong. If you allow anyone see you like this, this might mean trouble for me. I'm sorry to rain on your parade."

"What if it takes a week, or something?" Marty asked, nervously. "We really can't just hide during all this time. Everyone will quite worry about us. This Friday, our band has a concert to perform. Why can't we have a little bit of fun, while we're all children?"

Calvin was in complete agreement with his twin. This simply seemed to be a real major let-down. He tried opening his mouth to speek, but he felt himself growing very dizzy. Everything around him became very blurry. Suddenly, he really lost all consciousness!


	2. Chapter 2

_July 30, 1986  
4:00 PM PDT_

Chris sighed, as he glanced at the five unconscious people on his bed. He hoped that Doc's project sure hadn't been too dangerous, even if it just seemed to misfire. After all, Doc _was_ his other self - from a different timeline. He sure felt so nervous, as he realized that he'd actually have to help his other self... as well as his good friend.

"Where am I?" Doc simply asked, as he opened his eyes. Looking around the room, he gasped, "Great Scott! Just how did I get here? Who are all you people? What is..." As he glanced at the children, he gasped, "How come I see two Martys... and, uh, girls?"

"Sarah?" Jennifer asked, as she looked at her cousin. "How the heck did we get here? Also, who are these twin boys? I'm pretty sure I've never seen them. I'm real scared! We have to get out of here! I wonder where our parents are! I mean, I'm scared!"

"Yeah, we're really with some old men," Sarah added, as she looked around. Turning to Chris, she demanded, "What do you want, you... you old man?" Beginning to cry, she added, "I'm so scared! I just want to go home! Oh, Jenn, what did we do? What is going on here? Why is this happening to us? Oh, please! Please, don't hurt us!"

"All right, everyone!" called out Chris, as he tried to get a hold of the situation. As he glanced at Marty and Calvin, he saw that they both looked quite shocked. Were they shocked by the presence of each other? "I don't plan to hurt any of you. I promise."

"It's really like looking into a mirror!" gasped one of the Martys. "Hey, Doc, where are we? Why is there another boy here, who... who looks just like me? I sure dreamed of having a twin brother, but... Hey, uh, who really looks like me - what is your name?"

"I'm, uh, Marty McFly," replied the other Marty, as the first Marty gasped. "I'm Martin Seamus McFly. At least, I sure hope my last name's still McFly. I'd certainly hate to be a Tannen. I absolutely hate Biff Tannen! I really refuse to accept that... that he's my stepfather! You, uh... you guys aren't working for him, are you? I feel quite scared!"

"How can Martin Seamus McFly be _your_ name?" asked the first Marty, confused. "Biff Tannen? He's not that bad. He's just sort of a friend of the family, in fact. There are times, granted, that he'll try to get out of putting a second layer of wax on..."

"You must be talking about a different Biff Tannen," insisted the other Marty, shaking his head. "The one I know would never work for anybody. He rather wants to control everything. In fact, I'm sure he killed my daddy - so that he could marry my mommy."

"Me? Work with Biff Tannen?" Chris gasped, as the thought really made him feel very sick. "No way! Never! Well, I'm just trying to think of how to explain what happened. Well, Emmett, you decided to test out a new experiment - and it sure... Well, it quite misfired! It appears that you're all ten years younger - than you're supposed to be."

"Who are you?" Doc asked, confused. "I swear, you look a little like me. I rather don't understand how there can be two Martys. Granted, since 1955, I've been working on a... Wait! I suppose I really shouldn't say. Where did these girls actually come from?"

"Is everything..." Jessica asked, as she entered the room. "Well, I guess everyone is awake - and they must be scared. Well, I made some brownies and hot chocolate. Of course, I figured that they'd all like a little snack. It's so strange to think that they..."

"They not only appeared to _physically_ age backwards," explained Chris. "It really appears that the experiment has also caused them to age backwards. They're all sure confused, and... Well, poor Calvin actually seems to believe that he's still living in that Biffhorrific... I'm real unsure of how to explain everything, especially to the children."

"I'm simply not sure if I understand everything," Doc replied, sighing. "It's been a little over a year, now, since I met Marty. Cliff Tannen, along with his thugs, were actually tormenting poor Marty. I really knew, right then and there, that I had to rescue him."

"All right, I'll do my best to explain," suggested Chris, sighing. "The machine that you were working on just affects minds, not time. Therefore, we don't quite have to hide anything from the kids. The flux capacitor is what makes time travel possible, right?"

"You must be from the future," suggested Doc, stunned. Chris gave a slow nod - as it was _partially_ true. "The very last thing that I actually wish to do, is create a time paradox. So, apparently, both of these boys are Marty - but one of them really came from a different time period?" Chris nodded, with enthusiasm. "What about the girls?"

"Well, in about ten years, they start dating the Martys," explained Chris. Seeing the shocked looks on the children's face, he simply added, "That's right, kids! You all end up becoming teenagers! It'll happen, even if you may have a hard time believing..."

"The boys are very cute," Jennifer admittedly, quietly. "I don't see myself kissing any of them, though. We do have some friends, though, who are boys. I'm just confused of how we... I'd like to trust you. My parents say to not talk to strangers, though."

"Your parents are very smart people," agreed Chris, smiling. "Normally, I would agree with them. I don't blame you, if you don't quite believe what I'm saying. Even Emmett seems to have some difficulty with this. We hope to fix everything, very soon. I think it's best that..." Turning to his girlfriend, he added, "So, Jess, what do you think..."

"We really can't let anyone see them," Jessica replied, "in that sort of condition. You'll have to... Well, I think that a time travel excursion might really be in order. Just think of something that the kids might really enjoy. You and I could join them, as they..."

"Something that the kids might enjoy," muttered Chris, as he did his best to think. "It'll be a bit..." Suddenly, an idea simply popped into his head. "How about Disneyland? In fact, it was even back in 1955, when it first opened. What would you all say, kids?"

"Yea, Disneyland!" the children all shouted, excitedly. They all began to jump on the bed, which really caused a startled Doc to stand up. "Hip! Hip! Hurray!" shouted the children, as they all high-fived each other. Chris really could hardly believe it, as the children all began to chant, "We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!"

"All right, kids," Chris called out, as he held up his right hand. As the children stopped, he added "I understand that you're rather excited. However, if you kids keep jumping like they, you might end up breaking the bed - as well as your heads. We need to..."

"Wow!" Jessica commented, stunned. "It looks like they really have reverted to their childhood!" Glancing at Doc, she added, "We'll certainly need your help, Emmett. We understand that you're also quite confused. However, you _are_ still a scientist."

oooooooooo

Within about an hour, the whole group was in the station wagon time machine. Chris glanced at everyone. The children all seemed to be very fascinated with the vehicle. Even Doc seemed to be intrigued. He quite hoped that Jessica wouldn't have a lot of difficulty watching the children, as he would help Doc figure out what went wrong.

"Fascinating!" breathed Doc, as he glanced at the time displays. "I guess I really end up with two time vehicles. When Marty showed up, back in 1955, I quite figured that the time vehicle was small. I suppose I never expected to have that many people..."

"Just wait until Dad hears about this!" exclaimed Marty, enthusiastically. "He believes in aliens. He said that, back in 1955, Darth Vader from Planet Vulcan actually came to Earth - and he asked Dad to take Mom to the dance. He's writing a book about it!"

"I can't believe this," Calvin added, stunned. "My dad also told me that story. He was planning to write a book about it, until he was murdered." With a very heavy sigh, he added, "I really miss Daddy. He was such a warm and affectionate man, and he quite taught us to never give up. I sure don't care what Biff the Stiff says. I still believe..."

Chris just wasn't certain of whether to laugh or cry, as he heard what the boys were saying. He thought of how ironic it was, that young Marty really had no clue who the origin of Darth Vader was. Calvin's story, on the other hand, made Chris feel so sad.

"It's great that we're together, Sarah," commented Jennifer, happily. "I guess these people aren't so bad. I keep asking my parents to go to Disneyland, but they always say that they can't afford it. Well, just wait until Mom and Dad hear about this trip!"

"Biff really would never let me go to Disneyland," explained Calvin, quietly. "I suppose these folks actually did me a huge favour. School isn't all that bad, though. At least, it beats being at home - where Biff would be really able to beat me up. Cliff and Miff are almost as bad, and Biff always spoils them - as they're his real children. Its not fair!"

"It a strange experience," Doc commented, quietly, "hearing the two Martys talk. I'm still really not certain of what's actually going on. You mentioned that you're also me, from another world?" Chris nodded, vigorously. "I guess I shouldn't ask too many..."

"I guess even we scientists can get confused," Chris commented, laughing. His other self seemed to have difficulty with not thinking of this as a temporal situation. "Brace yourselves for temporal displacement, everyone. We're soon about to leave 1986!"

As soon as the words came out, Chris felt rather embarrassed. As far as Doc and the children were concerned, the year was actually 1976. If felt very nice, though, being able to take control of the situation. It sure was a great thing, Chris thought, that he did provide Doc some assistance. That, at least, would make his task be quite easier.


	3. Chapter 3

_July 18, 1955  
12:00 PM PDT_

"Here we are, everyone!" called out Chris, as the station wagon broke the space-time barrier. The children all squealed, as they appeared to be very excited about the trip. Jessica sighed, as she just realized how the children really couldn't remember the past ten years of their lives. Neither could Doc, for that matter. "We're all at Disneyland!"

"I have an idea, Chris and Emmett," suggested Jessica, softly. "I'll take the children to see the attractions, as you two work on fixing whatever went wrong. We could simply meet you here in about, uh, four hours. I sure hope, by that time, you'll be able to..."

"I guess that sounds fine," Chris replied, nervously. Jessica wondered just what Chris' life was like, back in 1976. She rather figured that, in the Biff-ruled timeline, the whole world was already well on its way to becoming a dystopia. She shuddered at the idea.

"Kids, how would you like to go to Tomorrowland?" suggested Jessica, as the children followed her. "I mean, you'll simply be able to see how the folks of 1955 imagined the future. I think you kids will enjoy it." As the children began to jump up and down, she added, "Now, children, let's calm down. I know that you're all excited, but it's a..."

"I'm just rather happy to get away from Biff Tannen," commented young Calvin. "He's been quite so mean to us." Tears welled up in Calvin's eyes, as he added, "In fact, he hates us. I mean, he even _told_ us that he hates us! I don't understand why..."

"Now, Cal... Marty," soothed Jessica, as she drew Calvin close to her. "Everything will be quite fine. You sure don't have to worry about Biff Tannen. You'll never have to go back to him, again. I understand that he did some horrible things - but you're safe."

"Really?" Calvin asked, as he lifted up his face. It really was obvious that the tortured young boy was crying. Jessica's heart just went out to him. Of course, she had never seen first-hand what the Biff-ruled timeline was like - but from what she heard, it sure sounded like quite the dystopian world. "You sure I never have to see him, again?"

"I promise, sweetheart," replied Jessica, as she simply gave Calvin a hug. She glanced over at Marty, who actually seemed to be very confused. Of course, Calvin's twin and counterpart only knew Biff as the man who waxed cars for the family. "I do promise."

"It is a different Biff, Marty," Chris explained, softly. Of course, it wasn't exactly true. Still, young Marty wouldn't understand the truth - and, even if he did, the truth rather would be upsetting to him. Jessica really had a hard enough time with soothing Calvin.

"Yeah, Chris is quite right," Jessica agreed, as she patted Marty's head. Turning back to Calvin, she asked, "Well, kids, how would you really like some snacks?" She figured that there was no such harm in allowing the children to indulge - as the condition sure would be temporary, she hoped. "Cheer up, everyone! Let's all go have a little fun!"

"Oh, Jessica, I would just love that," replied Calvin, as a smile finally spread across his face. Marty and the girls were also squealing. "Thank you for rescuing me from Biff. Is this all really true? I'll be so happy to never see him, again! He's a rather scary man."

"Oh, I really would hate to meet _that_ Biff," replied Marty, shuddering. Turning to Jessica, he asked, "Say, Jessica, can I have four cream puffs? I love cream puffs. An ice cream sundae would also be nice. By the way, what is Tomorrowland? Is it fun?"

"If I understand correctly," Jessica replied, smiling, "I think Tomorrowland is supposed to represent 1986 - the year that we just came from, in fact. It'll simply be interesting to see how their depiction of the year 1986 compares to... to the real 1986. It's quite exciting that we can do this, in fact. Just think, it's 1986 from a 1955 perspective."

"But, Jessica, we came from the year 1976," commented Sarah, confused. "In 1986, we'll be eighteen years old." With a sigh, she added, "I'll be a grown up. I quite want to be a grown up. We can stay up as late as we want, and eat whatever we want."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," mumbled Jessica, nodding. She had nearly forgotten that the children had aged backwards mentally, as well as physically. "In that case, you'll really get to see how people predict the world will be like - by the time you become adults."

"Meet us back in about, uh, four hours," replied Chris. "I think that should give us a lot of time to... to simply fix whatever went wrong. Also, don't worry about overindulging the children. For now, the important thing is to keep them from getting too restless. Is that okay with you? Also, please.... Please take especial care of Calvin. He'll really..."

"Oh, Chris, that quite is not a problem," Jessica replied, smiling. Turning to Marty and Calvin, she asked, "Say, would one of you mind being called Calvin. Otherwise, it can get very confusing - seeing as we have two Martys here. What do you boys think?"

"I'll be Calvin," offered the Marty who grew up in the Biff-ruled reality. "After all, if Biff comes looking for me, he won't be able to find me. I'm rather scared of him, and I'm so scared that he'll... What if he finds out that I'm not at school? He'll be so mad at me."

"There's no need to be scared, Calvin," Jessica replied, softly. It was clear that Calvin didn't quite grasp the very concept that they travelled through time. As far as he was concerned, he was eight years old - and the year was currently 1976. "He won't quite find us here. You see, this is a Biff-free zone. Biff is not allowed on these premises."

"But Biff quite has a lot of money," protested Calvin, as tears filled his eyes. "After all, he's simply able to bribe his way into... He's always gotten his way, by using money to bribe other people. It's just not fair. Why should those with lots of money be able..."

"This is a bribe-free zone, as well," replied Jessica, softly. "If Biff tries to bribe his way onto these premises, then he'll... Well, he'll be arrested - and he'll end up going to jail. After that, all of his money will be confiscated from him - and then he'll no longer..."

"But what does 'confiscate' mean?" asked Calvin, confused. With sudden realization, he gasped, "I think I remember, now. 'Confiscate' means 'take away', right?" Jessica nodded. "That'd be just great. Thank you for taking us out, Jessica. Also, thank you for rescuing me from Biff. I never understood why my mommy married him. I just..."

"Everything will be fine , honey," Jessica replied, as she lifted up Calvin. "Well, kids, I think it's time for us to get going. We'll have four hours to just enjoy ourselves. Now, no more talk about Biff. We'll simply pretend that the man doesn't even exist, okay?"

Jessica felt quite relieved, as a big smile spread across Calvin's face. Even as children, Marty and Calvin were both so cute. Jennifer and Sarah were also very pretty. It was going to be such fun, as long as she did her best to keep Calvin as happy as possible.

oooooooooo

"Well, I quite hope the kids have a lot of fun," commented Doc, as he watched Jessica lead the children off to Tomorrowland. "At any rate, I rather don't remember anything that happened after 1976. Marty... and Calvin, I suppose... actually look just... Well, they look just the way that I've known them to look... very recently. It just seems..."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" gasped Chris, as he slapped his palm against his forehead. "I rather will have to remember that, even to you... For all intents and purposes, you're the Dr. Emmett Brown of 1976. Thus, you have yet to complete the time machine."

"Precisely," Doc replied, stunned. Of course, he sure knew what Marty as a teenager looked like - as he first met the youth in 1955. "As far I'm concerned, this simply is my first time travel trip. All I know about the 1980s is what Marty told me, back in 1955."

"Yeah, and we sure didn't let him tell us too much," added Chris. "Remember, Emmett, I sure am essentially you. Prior to November 12 of 1955, which was when the point of divergence occurred, our lives were _exactly_ the same. Well, it's just a good thing that I wasn't a part of your experiment. Otherwise, things would be more confusing."

"As far as I'm concerned," Doc pointed out, softly. "It was my older self's project. I've simply no idea what he was doing, that lead to... to this. At any rate, how exactly did we end up with two Martys? After all, it's not exactly like Marty was born with a twin."

"The other Marty and I came from the Biff-ruled reality," explained Chris. "While older you and your Marty were in 2015, your Marty has purchased a sports almanac. Older you disapproved, and threw the almanac away. However, Biff was listening - and..."

"Well, I'm not inventing the time machine for financial gain," Doc replied, sighing. "This is just so... So, let me see if I can understand what happens next. Biff steals the time machine, goes back in time, gives it to his younger self, and... Great Scott! It's so... I can hardly believe this. I always knew Biff to be a very unpleasant person, but it's..."

"He went back to November 12 of 1955, to be exact," added Chris, "making that date the point of divergence. Life for my Marty - who's now called 'Calvin' - and I really has not been pleasant. Biff murdered George McFly, and then convinced Lorraine to..."

"Oh, this is just too much for me," groaned Doc, sighing. "I guess that's rather enough information for me. That really explains where the second Marty came from, as well as why you... Although, why is your hair colour and eye color different? If you're me..."

"I had my appearances altered in 2015," explained Chris. "It sure was to avoid raising the suspicions of... If you're really feeling hungry, I brought back some Oreo cookies. After we refuel ourselves, we can rather work on fixing whatever went wrong. In the meantime, I'm sure that the kids will enjoy themselves. In a way, they are real lucky."


End file.
